


(there was no sound) there was only me and my disgrace

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, Imperius, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Stop,” Grindelwald says, and Percival stills. “There you go. That's a good omega.”If he were in control of his own body, Percival would have flinched at the words. He's not an omega, and he's most certainly not agoodone. Grindelwald must sense Percival's discomfort, because he runs a hand down Percival's face and smirks at him.





	(there was no sound) there was only me and my disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/gifts).



“Stop resisting.”

Grindelwald's voice is smooth and honeyed. It settles in Percival's mind, willing him to obey, and he thrashes against the command of it—it isn't easy, but Percival didn't become Director of Magical Security at MACUSA by being someone who couldn't fight an Imperius Curse. He strains weakly against the restraints that Grindelwald his put him in, barely able to resist the sheer power behind the curse that's been cast on him. Percival's will is strong, but Grindelwald's Imperius is stronger.

“ **Stop** ,” Grindelwald says, and Percival stills. “There you go. That's a good omega.”

If he were in control of his own body, Percival would have flinched at the words. He's not an omega, and he's most certainly not a _good_ one. Grindelwald must sense Percival's discomfort, because he runs a hand down Percival's face and smirks at him.

“Yes. A _perfect_ omega.” Grindelwald brushes a thumb over Percival's lips. “Or you will be, if I tell you to be. Now, you're not going to fight me, are you?”

_I am_ , Percival wants to say. _I will_.

He shakes his head against his will and wants to scream at the wrongness of it. Grindelwald straightens and walks around to undo the knots tying Percival's hands together behind him. When they're free, Percival's arms fall uselessly to his sides and he can't even twitch his fingers of his own free will.

“Beautiful,” Grindelwald says. He runs his hands up Percival's arms, lifting them and settling them so they're held above Percival's head. They stay there, the effort of holding them already making his muscles burn slightly. “So pliable. So obedient. Just as an omega should be.”

Internally, Percival is screaming.

“It's okay.” Grindlewald brushes his fingers through Percival's hair and presses a kiss to his brow. “It's hard, I know it is, but you'll learn. Soon, it'll be like second nature and you won't even remember yourself.”

That's not what Percival wants, and he strains against the Imperius that's binding him. He's screaming, and the only person who can hear it is the person who's controlling him. Grindlewald laughs, cruel and sharp, before tugging Percival forward and off the chair. Grindelwald settles him on the floor, kneeling, and rearranges his arms so that they're nestled in the small of his back. It's the proper position for an omega, and Percival's muscles a stretched uncomfortably in the unfamiliar position. It's _wrong_ and _terrible_ , but Grindlewald holds him in place.

“See? Isn't that much better? This is where you belong.”

It's not. It's not at all where Percival belongs, but he can't do anything but strain against the confines of the curse and try to find a weak spot. His fingers twitch and Grindlewald's fingers tighten in his hair.

“ **Behave** ,” he says, and Percival stills again. “I should make you remember your place. Mark you like they used to do to omegas in the old days, before it was deemed indecent.”

Held fast within the bonds of the curse, Percival can't do anything but panic. It's an old practice—so old it was never really practiced in America to begin with—but Percival knows exactly what Grindlewald is referring to. Alphas used to mark omegas with piss to stake their claim, like dogs marking their territory. Nobody in civilized society does it anymore, although certain religious sects still do, and Percival wants nothing less than to be reduced to Grindlewald's _property_. To be reduced to a mere _thing_ , like so many omegas who have been mistreated by alphas.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

_No,_ Percival wants to say, _fuck you._

“Of course you would.” Grindlewald runs his fingers through Percival's hair almost gently before gripping it and pulling his head back to an almost uncomfortable angle. “Did you know in some places, omegas like you were made to drink it as well? There was a belief that an omega could subsist on their Alpha alone, if necessary. What do you think about that?”

He thinks it's disgusting. Grindlewald knows that, of course, because half of this is about the power trip and the other half of it is about the debasement of Percival. The fact that Grindlewald managed to surprise him and catch him off guard just enough to put him into this situation in the first place and now he's powerless to refuse anything that Grindlewald wants of him. His knees ache, and he can't feel his legs any longer but he can't shift position—if he stays like this, he's not entirely sure he'll be able to stand again.

“I think you'd be perfect like that—full of me. Marked, so nobody would have any doubt about who you belong to.” Grindlewald lets go of Percival and unbuttons his pants to free his cock from his union suit. “Pity that you'll have to do without for the moment.”

Pulling Percival forward, Grindlewald brings his mouth to the tip of his cock. Against his will, Percival feels his lips part so Grindlewald's cock slips past them. He chokes as Grindlewald fucks his mouth roughly, unable to relax his throat effectively, and tears well up at the corner of his eyes. It's degrading, and Percival can do nothing to stop it.

“Good omega,” Grindlewald says, almost idly. Percival chokes around the length of his cock. “You take this so prettily, so eagerly.”

There are tears streaming down Percival's face now, and it's the first time since this began it feels like his body is having the same reaction as he is. As much as Percival doesn't _want_ to be that kind of vulnerable in front of this monster, he can't keep from being overwhelmed and needing catharsis. Percival has no doubt that it's part of Grindlewald's plan to keep him overwhelmed so it makes him more susceptible to the curse. More pliable and easy to control.

“Shhhhh, don't cry.” Grindlewald slows, brushing tears from Percival's face with his free hand. “You're doing so well, omega. You're doing perfectly.”

_No,_ Percival thinks, but cannot say.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE. THE CONTRACT IS FULFILLED.
> 
> now i can go back to writing . . . different trash. actually it's the same trash, i don't know what i'm saying. i only write trash. this is where i live now.


End file.
